Into the Void
Into the Void is a Noah 10 episode. Episode We see some robbers with a hostage. They have a gun to the hostage's head. "And if you don't agree to our demands, we'll shoot this kid!" Yelled a robber. "Can't you be more original?" Called a voice. The robbers and the cops looked back and saw Noah. "Come now, even you aren't faster than a bullet!" Said a robber. "Actually, I am. I can even turn into a Bullet!" Noah replied. Noah transformed. "Fasttrack!" Noah quickly saved the hostage and kicked the two robbers away. They went to grab the gun, but Noah grabbed it and snapped it in half. The cops arrested the robbers and Noah started running home. Suddenly he got a call from Max. "Magister Tennyson? What is it, sir?" Noah asked. "There's some trouble down in the Null Void I want you to investigate. Some prisoners escaped from Incarcecon and made it past security." Said Max. Noah stopped and reverted back. He opened a portal to the Null Void with the Matrix and jumped in. He landed right by Incarcecon. He went to it and all of the guards were knocked out. "What happened?" Noah asked. "A prisoner escaped. Powerful one, too. He defeated us, grabbed a staff that apparently was his and escaped. He-he said he wanted to get more energy f-from the Void's inhabitants." Explained a guard. "Who was it?" Noah asked. "I believe his name was Aggresiveguy or something." Said the guard. "Aggregor." Noah muttered. "Great, just freaking great." Meanwhile... We see Aggregor walking on an asteroid following someone. "I need your energy. I'm unbelievably weak." Said Aggregor. Aggregor absorbed the person's life-force, thus killing him. "My strength is returning. Months of patience, waiting for some of my power to restore itself. Now, I'm out. I need my full power to escape." Said Aggregor. Noah was Jetray and hovering over the Null Void. "There he is!" Noah said. Noah landed by Aggregor. "You! You put me in this infernal world and stole all of my power!" Aggregor yelled. "Blah blah blah." Noah replied. Noah transformed. "Whipping Boy!" Noah shot his whips at Aggregor and caught him. Noah started electrocuting Aggregor, but then Aggregor grabbed his spear and shocked Noah back. Noah got blasted off and landed on the ground. Noah reverted back. "My spear is made to defeat electrokinetic organisms." Aggregor said. "I haven't anymore time to waste on you." Aggregor flew away. He went on absorbing more and more people. Noah chased him to another victim. Aggregor absorbed the victim. "Aggregor! Stop this!" Noah yelled. "You're too late! I'm at full power again!" Aggregor yelled. Aggregor transformed into Ultimate Aggregor. Noah transformed into Upchuck. Noah spit an energy ball at Aggregor who dissolved it with water. Aggregor ran to to Noah and kicked him. He grabbed him by the tail and threw him into an asteroid. Aggregor shot a wind blast, but Noah latched his tongues onto another rock and swung out of crossfire. "Give it up, Aggregor! I can become Upchuck Norris on you! DO YOU WANT SOME OF THAT!? HUH!? DO YA!?" Noah said. "Shut up you Human-Galvan-Anodite-Hatchling thingy!" Aggregor replied. Aggregor shot electricity at Noah but he ate it and spit it back. Aggregor made a bubble shield and blocked it. Noah spit three blasts at once, but Aggregor dodged. He shot lasers at him, but Noah ate them. Aggregor grabbed Noah and electrocuted him. He threw him down. Noah reverted back. "Fool! One victory at the Forge of Creation doesn't make you stronger and better than me." Said Aggregor. "I know. A victory there and a victory here do!" Noah said. Noah transformed into Heatblast and kicked Aggregor off of him. Aggregor shot water at Noah, but he made a fire wall and evaporated the water. "Yeah, water puts out fire, but fire can put out water, too!" Noah said. Noah shot a fireball at Aggregor, but he blasted air and burned it out. But then, Noah was gone. He was behind Aggregor and blasted him off of the asteroid. Noah flew down to him. "Matrix: Repair any alterations to Aggregor's DNA." Said Noah. The Matrix shot a beam at Aggregor and turned him normal. Some plumbers came and arrested him. They neutralized him. "That's that." Said Noah. Then a mob of rogue Null Guardians flew to Noah. "Here we go again!" Noah said and he flew to the guardians. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Max Tennyson Aliens *Fasttrack *Jetray *Whipping Boy *Upchuck *Heatblast Villains *Aggregor Trivia *This is the first time Noah used Upchuck since the Upchuck Norris incident. *Aggregor makes his first non-dream appearance since Noah 10 Super Force. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes